The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus to read an image, and an image forming apparatus to digitally print-process the image information of the image.
In the conventional analog type image forming apparatus, factors to determine the print image quality are determined by the performance of an enlarging lens, and the apparatus has no function to adjust the print image quality. Further, the processing capacity to print each frame of the film largely depends on the F-number of the lens to be used.
In contrast to this, in the digital type image forming apparatus, factors to determine the image quality are determined by the interrelationship or the like between the resolving power of the print output and the number of pixels of the original image to be inputted.
Conventionally, the image information necessary for the maximum print size is always read out from an image input apparatus such as a film scanner, or similar apparatus, and used for print processing. However, in this structure, an image information amount becomes large, and a long period of time is necessary for image processing or data transferring for image input or output, therefore, the print processing capacity can not be increased.
Further, there has been a problem that the image quality of a printed image is affected by a state of the image forming apparatus.